Guardian Monster
by NamelessWriter43
Summary: AU: "Gabriel Darcy because you have almost exposed the supernatural… again we are assigning you a human to watch over in hopes you learn your lesson."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey universe! So um… I have new story yay! So if you read new girl next door you'll see I had a little rant on why I haven't been updating and what not but anyway I have a new OC (wow another one) yeah I love making oc's they're fun to make so about this one has name is Gabe Darcy he's 19 and a vampire-demon hybrid. why? Because its cool. So about the story its just a random idea I thought of while I was trying to sleep but I liked it so I'm trying it out!**

 **Well, I can't think of anything else to say so on with the story BYE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _New York 2016_

Walking down the street of new york was a boy and girl holding hands. The boy was 19 year old Gabe Darcy and unfortunately for the girl she was his newest toy that he had gotten bored of.

"I had a great time tonight" the girl said happily smiling at her "boyfriend." "Yeah me too…" He said bored "Hey I wanna show you something" he said pulling her into a dark alley.

"Gabe I don't like it here can you hurry up and show me?" She asked nervously. "Sure" he smirked revealing two fangs and hissing "w-what" she said in fear stumbling backwards.

"Aw don't be scared its not gonna hurt… _me_ at least" his smirk growing moving closer as the girl backed herself into a corner.

As he moved closer his eyes glowed gold and he was face to face with the girl. "do me a favor" he said evilly, pupils dilating "promise not to scream" he purred before he sunk his fangs in her neck making her moan in pain.

After a few minutes he dropped the girl's cold, _dead_ body to the ground licking her blood off his mouth turning to walk away then something hit him.

A burning feeling in his head along with a dizziness that made him lean against the wall and slip down before he blacked out.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gabe woke up tied to a chair **( I tie people up a lot don't I?)** In a dark room a white light turned on. "What the fuck?!" He hissed "where the hell am I?!"

"You're in Whitechapel honey"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Wow that took me two hours to write shortest time I've written a chapter yay! So sorry if this sucks but now I really excited for this! So I guess I should have a physical description on Gabe because I did know how to fit one in this chapter but let's save that for chapter two! So if you're wondering where every one is they're coming I don't know when but they're coming! I gonna have fun writing this AU (if you didn't know it was an au…) also I know it's a bit late bit happy birthday oce! I know I'm really late but still…**

 **Oh no I'm ranting I should go**

 **Remember to like,review and follow!**

 **~MOTI43**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey universe! I'm here with chapter two! So before you read its not the character description I promised last chapter but I will post that for the** _ **next**_ **chapter (I promise!).**

 **So before I start I have some quick shoutouts: Thank you Typicaldorkygirl101 (Maria) and Ocici Blue (Oceanie) for reviewing and all the support you give me off fanfiction. I love you two for it! And to anyone who took the time to read my story! (I love you too!)**

 **That all I really have to so on with the story! BYE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Whitechapel?" Gabe asked confused. "Yes Whitechapel is that to complex for your small brain?" The voice mocked making Gabe hiss.

"Oh I forget the "great and powerful" Gabriel Darcy doesn't like to be made fun of"

That remark really ticked Gabe off making his eyes glow red and blue flames engulf his his hands "Tell me what I'm doing here before I get _really_ angry" he hissed

"Fine, fine just calm down hothead! so here's what's going on you Gabriel are in trouble. That little stunt you pulled earlier was one of many that almost had the supernatural exposed so you're being punished" The voice said calmly.

"What?! Its not like I'm the first vampire to to it!"

"And you're not the first one to get punished"

"So what is this "punishment"?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh yes, your punishment Gabriel William Darcy because you also exposed the supernatural… _again_ we are assigning you a human to watch over in hopes you learn your lesson" The voice stated.

Gabe rolled his eyes and let out a laugh "What makes you so sure I won't kill them first chances I get?" He snickered. " because if you so much as think of doing that we'll kill you" the voice hissed.

"Shit. but what if they get um… hit by a bus?" He asked slyly

"that won't happen"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be watching over them"

"You'll be watching over 17 year old Erica Jones. She goes to Whitechapel high, where you'll soon be going soon." "Wait… what?! I'm almost out of high school I'm not gonna repeat it!" He stated angrily.

"Would you do it for money?" The voice asked

"How much…?"

"15 a day 104 a week 420 a month " **(I did the math!)** the voice said "You in?"

"I'll start packing my bags" Gabe said will a fake smile. "Good, you start Monday that would be all. Goodbye." The voice announced coldly.

Gabe looked down seeing the ropes tied around him had disappeared (somehow) he stood up to leave before stopping and turning his head.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask earlier but, who are you?" He asked with a mix of curiosity and boredom

"I'm Anastasia" she replied "some you don't wanna mess with."

"And I'm Gabriel someone who doesn't give a fuck."

And that he walked away snapping his fingers disappearing into the darkness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Yay! I'm done!**

 **So sorry I didn't update sooner but I had one of my "everything I write is shit and I should quit" moments bit I'm fine now! so ya know that's why ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯.**

 **So while in the process I writing this I released Gabriel like me when I'm mad but with supernatural powers…**

 **Moving on if you didn't understand what I meant but "human Erica" I don't mean an Erica without fangs and all the sass I mean the geeky movie Erica. Because 1. I feel like we don't see enough of that side of her and 2. It'd gonna gonna be awesome!**

 **So last few things before I go new chapter should he out in the next few days, the next** _ **real**_ **chapter might come out the day after and is gonna "star" someone else, Team v is gonna come soon just note that and that's about it! See you next chapter! BYE!**

 **~MOTI43**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey universe! Happy October! Sorry it took so long to update I was busy with life... But I'm back and I changed my username.**

 **But (sadly) not with the chapter I promised. But it ok because you get a real chapter!**

 **So some random you need to know for the rests of the story... So Erica and Rory are going be twins. Also this story would he set in a time after the movie where the "twins" don't know about the supernatural. Its important to the plot. Just roll with it ;).**

 **Now on to Shoutouts:**

 **Viltho thanks for following**

 **TWDCarlGrimes thanks for following**

 **Ocici Blue: You can't prove anything!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice:I'm glad you like it! I can't wait to write more and more Gabe! Thanks for reviewing,liking and following! (I had to keep from fangirling for this one...)**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rory! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Erica yelled at her brother. "Coming!" Rory replied running out the house to Erica. "Why are you so happy?" Rory asked starting at the smile on Erica's face. "Are you thinking about your boyfriend?" He teased.

Erica blushed "I don't have a boyfriend and I just am happy"

"Whatever!" Rory replied walking away Erica followed a few steps behind unaware about the madness she was about to be a part of.

 **...**

The twins entered the school to be greeted by their friends and a flood of voices.

"Did you see the new guy? A girl asked— isn't he cute?! Said another—What am I gonna get for Maria's birthday?! One girl asked—What would a guy as hot as that be doing in place like this?!"

"Whats everyone talking about?!" The twin asked in unison. "Ugh the new guy. There's something _off_ about him" Ethan replied " You probably just upset because girls seen to like him" Rory stated.

"Shut up"

"Look!" Sarah whispered pointing " there he is!" Erica turned her head to see a boy with dark blue messy hair and green eyes that look like they glowed a faint yellow locked onto Erica's blue ones, and smirk planted on his face.

"Erica?" Benny said waving his hand in front of her face. "Oh um ya?" She said slightly dazed

"You were starting for a long time... Like you were in a _trance_."

"Oh I'm fine..." She said slightly embarrassed. "Anyway "I'm going to class!" He said walking off. "Me too" Sarah said Ethan following behind.

"Later!" Rory said leaving Erica alone. Erica gave the new guy on last look before walking to class.

 **...**

Erica hummed to herself while putting her papers on her desk before they were (rudely) knocked over. "Hey! You kn-" before she could finish she realized who she was talking to. It was the boy. The blue haired green eyed boy.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized picking up her papers. "I'm Gabriel. Call me Gabe." Gabriel said bored. "H-Hi I'm Erica!" She greeted.

Gabe rolled his eyes "This should be fun" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing"Gabe replied " _Yet."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short I'm tired. I almost wrote ze instead of the a few times. But I'll be back later this month on a special someones birthday! (Hint its not mine!)**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this (probably sloppy) chapter. stay tuned for the next chapter for some Gabe getting to know Erica, Secrets and... Flirting? All will be revealed next chapter!**

 **See ya bye!**

 **~NW43**


End file.
